Heaven, Hell and Earth (ON-HOLD)
by ZephyrusApollo
Summary: Tatiana's Tale Series: Story One. Summary in first chapter! Rated T for safety!
1. Summary

_**Ciel thought it was a normal case. Find the suspect, spare any other victims. Until the victim he saved the day the suspect was caught claimed to be called Tatiana Phantomhive. Then Ciel finally found out what happens when a Demon has a child with a Angel. That a human is chosen to carry the child. And then once the child turns 18, they shall choose whether to go to Heaven, go to Hell, or roam the Earth as a ghost or make a contract with a human. Before he was born, Ciel discovered that his mother carried one of these offsprings of Demons and Angels. Though his parents treated her like an ordinary child of their own. Thus she became Tatiana Phantomhive. When Ciel's parents died, Tatiana ran off, leaving Ciel with only vague memories of his sister. 3 years later, Tatiana returned.**_

 _ **Irresistibly drawn towards her brother's Demon butler, Tatiana must learn to keep her feelings a secret and her connections to everyone hidden. Or she might just lose the battle her demon father is threatening to start. Let alone the war to follow. A war where Tatiana must decide between Heaven or Hell. If she doesn't she might just possibly lose both Sebastian and Ciel….**_


	2. 1: The Girl In The Alley

_**A/N: Hey guys! It's finally here! The first chapter. I would like to thank**_ MadameBlizzarde **_for giving this the first review it's ever had. And thank you for kinda convincing me not to delete some of my stories. Just to re-write them. Because of that, this chapter mostly goes to you. But it also goes to my amazing mind for coming up with this in the first place._**

 ** _Anyway I hope anyone reading this enjoys it and favourites it and follows it. BUT ALSO REVIEWS! It gets really annoying when people just read, favourite and follow a story. Us Authors look to the reviews for advice on how to improve or if we should continue. If you don't review some Authors think that you haven't read it. Now I can't talk, I did forget to review before, but not now. And if you only favourite and follow, the Author doesn't know what parts about it you liked, disliked or thought could be changed and then you might end up reading a story that has something about you don't like and it will never change because you didn't review._**

 ** _Keep that in mind as you read this and review please. It will make my heart feel happy_** ** _. My heart feels sad when I don't get reviews for something I love doing_** ** _._**

 ** _So read, favourite, follow and review!_**

 ** _~JupiterPisces_**

* * *

Ciel walked down the quiet dark street with Sebastian following him. They were currently hunting down a serial killer who liked to take vials of girls blood and a lock of their hair before he killed them by slicing their throats open. So far they hadn't had any luck. Ciel was even dressed as a girl. He sighed and turned around.

"Let's head back Sebastian. I knew there was no point in letting you-" he was cut off when suddenly a high pitched screaming pierced the silence. "Did you hear that?" The scream sounded again and the 2 of them took off. They hurried towards where the sound had originated. It had come from an empty desolate alleyway about 3 buildings away from them so it didn't take them long to reach it. They alleyway was dark, but Ciel could see the contents of the alley clearly. Pressed against the wall, her silver curls of hair shimmering in the moonlight spilling into the alley, was a girl. Her eyes were wide with terror and as she set her gaze on them, Ciel saw that they were a sparking Aquamarine colour. There was a knife pushed to her throat and the scream she had emitted before was stifled by a hand covering her mouth. The girl struggled, the knife pressing to her neck harder, a few beads of blood welling up along the blade.

' _God. His hand smells like burnt rubber. At this rate, if he keeps covering my mouth with it, I'm going to suffocate'_ the girl thought, feeling the chain of her necklace become slippery with blood. _'Or I'll bleed to death'_

The person covering her mouth and pressing the glinting blade, now stained scarlet, to her throat, was a man. He was tall and scraggly. There were dirt all over his skin and burns littered his arms unlike the girl he had pressed against the wall. She had long, curly inky blue-black hair that almost reached her knees. There were a few curls coloured silver as well. Her eyes; wide and Aquamarine in a pale, slightly angular face. She was slim, slender and curvy in all the right places. She was beautiful, but all Ciel could think of was how she looked familiar. There were a few strange curls of her hair that started off blue-black before fading to silver. One of these curls was shorter than the others. Her pale face, neck and her thin pale arms were unmarked. Well except for the blood welling up at her throat and the small cut on her inner left arm.

' _He's got her blood. And her hair. Now this is his chance to kill her. He seems to be drunk. Or he would've noticed us by now'_ Ciel thought. He looked to Sebastian and nodded just as the girl bit the man's hand.

"Ow!" he yelped. He let go off her for a split second but that was all Sebastian needed. He dashed forward and before the man could do anything, picked up the girl (while throwing a knife that struck through the man's heart. He told Ciel he would try to avoid killing him, but desperate times call for desperate measures) and darted back to Ciel. The girl was light, she barely weighed a thing and she was most likely underweight. She was shaking and clinging to Sebastian tightly. Luckily the wound on her neck wasn't very deep, despite her struggling, and could be healed easily. Getting her eating enough and making her healthy again was going to be a harder task. Sebastian could see why the killer, known as Jamie the Collector, picked her. She was curvy, beautiful, and, even though she was clinging to him for dear life, graceful. She was wearing a satin dress of blacks and reds and greys like fire and ash and dead, burnt wastelands. It made him think of hell. But what would a pretty girl like her being doing in such a world? The girl looked no older than 16 and she seemed like to the whole world as a normal human girl. But Sebastian guessed there was more to her than meets the eye.

There were tears running down her face now that Sebastian swiftly wiped away.

"T-Thank you. If you hadn't come, I'd probably be one of those bodies lying in an coroners place" her voice was soft and musical. It was clear that she must of gotten a lot of admirers back where she was from. But there was something under the soft music of her voice that spoke of angelic and demonic blood. The combination of good and evil, of angels and demons. He couldn't explain where that came from. But Sebastian was starting to get the impression that this girl was far from an ordinary human. Her eyes fluttered open and looked up at him curiously as if she could tell what he was thinking. He them saw a drop of fear blossom in her eyes like lilies but it soon faded. She knew he was a demon. Definitely not a normal human.

' _I know he's a demon. But he seems so fascinating. Especially since I haven't seen demons bound to humans before. Maybe that's why he helped me. Because of this bond between them. Meaning, without this boy, Ciel, I would be dead. There's no way I can repay him. Other then giving him back his memories and letting him meet the sister he never knew he had. And his demon butler will know of what I am when I explain it to Ciel'_ the girl thought.

"I know this is traumatic for you. But I was wondering if you would be able to answer some of my questions for the Queen" Ciel said looking at the girl.

"Of course it'll be in the morning. First you need a good night sleep and something to eat. You're as frail as a china cup" Sebastian said. Ciel nodded. The girl looked from one to the other. From Ciel to Sebastian, then back to Ciel, the back to Sebastian before she released her grip on the demon butler and stared at her hands.

"Yes. Of course, I'll answer any questions I can" she said, her eyes determined. Sebastian watched her, physically, she could break at any moment but her mental strength and emotional strength were beyond anything Sebastian had ever seen in a mortal girl.

"Thank you"

* * *

The walk back to the manor was silent. They hadn't come very far into the city so they weren't very far from the manor so the walk itself was quite short and they reached the manor quickly. But it felt like absolutely ages to the girl. And the silence was pressing on her like a weight. She couldn't wait to have a nice meal and a warm comfy bed to sleep in. She hadn't had one for the last 3 years, 4 soon as she had left her brother on her birthday. Her parents had died on her birthday. She had supposedly died on her birthday, it was the only way to avoid being sold. She had heard the people who killed her parents and dog mutter and groan about how she would be a worthy sell. Beautiful, desired and delicate, after they took her brother she fled quickly, just in time to see the manor burn down. As they reached the manor, her heart stopped and her mind froze. There, standing as if it were as good as new, was the Phantomhive Manor

' _But I saw it burn down! How is it still standing?! How does it look like nothing has ever touched it?!'_ she thought desperately as Sebastian carried her in. He brought her upstairs and into a spare room before gently setting her on the bed.

"There should be some dresses in the wardrobe for you to wear. Pick one. I'll call Mey-Rin to come up and help you" Sebastian said. He bowed before standing up straight and walking out.

'H _e's a demon, yes. But I can't help but be drawn to him. Is this my demon blood that's affecting me? And then there's this manor. Was another one built in it's place. No that can't be true. Everything's the same. This. This was my room. I should still fit some of my dresses. Some were a bit big on me then. And like the demon said, I'm as fragile as a china cup. Hell prevented any growth on me and made me underweight. But to hell with my health problems, what happened to Ciel? He used to be all joyful and full of life. Smiling everyday, even when it rained and it meant he couldn't go outside. Now, he seems so miserable. So broken. What happened to my little brother while I pretended to be dead before fleeing. Of course, he was miserable when I tracked him down to take away his memories of me. But I thought that was of grief because his eye brightened up when he saw me. Oh his eye, I can't bear to think of what happened to the other that made him want to hide it. But it's been 3 years, he can't still be grieving. No, he can't be. The portrait on the staircase, it's missing. He wouldn't take that down if he was grieving'_ the girl thought, staring miserably at her battered shoes.

She stood up and walked over to the wardrobe before pulling out her favourite dress, one that was fortunately too big on her when she was 13. It was a floor length dress of midnight blue silk that blended with her inky blue-black hair so much that you didn't know what was what until she actually moved her hair. It had silver silk swirl patterns on the body with a silver silk ribbon that would tie around the waist. The ribbon had midnight blue silk swirl patterns on and a midnight blue silk crescent moon to the right of it. The skirt belled out at the waist like all dresses of that era and had tiny silver silk stars stitched into it. They came up in vertical lines from the hem of the dress's skirt. The line would go 7 stars up then 4 and it went like this the whole way round. It looked like stars against a night sky. It came with a pair of silver velvet gloves with midnight blue silk stitching around the cuffs for special events or when she was just walking around the city along with a silver velvet travelling cloak. It also came with a silver crescent moon clip to allow her to pin her bangs back along with midnight blue pins meant to not be seen against her hair so that her hair could be pinned to the side and a small midnight blue ribbon to be tied around the neck from which a silver crescent moon charm the size of a baby's palm hung. But they were for balls or special events.

The door opened as she ran her fingers over the soft silk. She looked up, thinking it to be the Mey-Rin the demon had talked back. But it was only Ciel. He looked at the dress in her hands and a faint flicker of recognition showed in his eye.

' _He still remembers some things. That'll make it easier'_ she thought.

"I remember seeing someone wear that, and it looked beautiful on them. It'll look beautiful on you I expect. You and the girl who wore it are of the same stature. You're not even that much taller. You have good taste" he said, looking up at her. The eye she could see was still the familiar rich dark blue colour. His hair was still slightly messy and the same dark blueish-black colour. Her hair was more blue-black than his, but his hair still had a tint of blue in it.

"Thank you. I hope I'm not a burden on you. I know you probably didn't expect a girl to be staying here. Especially one as sickly as me"

"You're right. I didn't expect a girl to be staying here. But sometimes my butler does things I have no control over. Like inviting girls who hold worthy information about a case into the manor. Now, Mey-Rin is on her way and I have a letter to write. If you need anything, call for Sebastian" he said before walking out.

"I miss you Ciel. The real you" she whispered. Ciel paused in the doorway as if hearing her before he just brushed it off and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him only for it to open again a second later as a girl ran in. She was shorter than this new arrival who seemed to be the maid. The maid, Mey-Rin was it?, was bespectacled and had plum-red hair. Her hair was held in pigtails. She was wearing a midnight blue maid's dress that was the same colour as the dress the girl was wearing. Mey-Rin nodded her head when she entered before helping the girl wash and dress, she was chatting about how similar her and Ciel look through the whole thing and the girl felt her stomach tighten.

"Might I ask what you name is Miss?" Mey-Rin asked as she tied the ribbon around the girl's waist. Tatiana opened her mouth to answer as Ciel and Sebastian walked in. there were 2 ribbons on either side of the girl's head that were silver and gave her hair even more of a shimmer to it.

"Yes. What is your name?" Ciel asked. The girl gulped. Now or never.

"My name is Tatiana" she said softly. "Tatiana Phantomhive"


	3. 2: Tatiana Phantomhive

_**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated this in absolutely AGES! My imagination had been zapped from another FanFiction I'm writing, Roleplaying and school work. But I'm updating now!**_

 _ **This chapter will be quite short as I'm using most of my imagination for One World, Two Lives and Changing Reality. But the next chapter will be longer. It will revolve entirely around Sebastian and Tatiana and will be set about 4-5 months later.**_

 _ **Anyway, which one do you think you would be? Heaven (Angel), Hell (Demon), or Earth (Demon-Angel Hybrid)?**_

* * *

"What did you just say?" Ciel's voice was incredulous. Tatiana silently turned around to face them, her aquamarine eyes seeming to be even brighter and wider. On the base of her neck was a gauze like material, that was stained red slightly, covering the shallow cut on her neck. There was another piece of the same material on her arm. Around her neck hung a silver chain from which a royal blue sapphire pendant that laid on her collarbone hung from. The Phantomhive crest was carved onto the sapphire. She took a shaky breath, as if this was difficult to say.

"I said, my name is Tatiana. Tatiana Aquila Florienne Phantomhive. And I am your older sister Ciel" she said in a soft whisper.

* * *

"Now explain, _Miss Phantomhive_ " Ciel said, sitting at his desk in his study.

"What about?"

"Let's start at how you're my sister" Tatiana sighed, rubbing her temple with a delicate finger, that of a violinist or a pianist.

"I trust you know about angels as well as demons, right Ciel?"

"Yes, what about them?"

"Well have you ever heard of an angel and a demon having a child?" she asked with a rueful smile, glancing behind her as Sebastian entered. "You know don't you?" The question was directed at Sebastian who nodded, moving to stand behind Ciel.

"No, I haven't heard of that happening. It can't happen, can it?" Ciel's voice questioned with a hint of doubt. Tatiana locked eyes with him, seriousness and determination clear in the crystalline aquamarine colour.

"You're looking at the result of one" she said. Ciel's eye widened and confusion bloomed in his eyes.

"But if you're my sister then-"

"You're not Ciel. A demon-angel hybrid that is. Angels are physically incapable to carry a demon-angel child, too impure. It's the same for demons, the child is too pure. So, when a demon or an angel falls pregnant with one of these hybrids, they choose a couple to birth and raise the child instead, as they aren't allowed to raise the child unless said child chooses. The child then takes after the couple's appearances, like an ordinary child. They're biologically that human couple's child. The only difference is that the couple have given birth to a demon-angel child instead of a human child. But even then, there are aspects of the child that show the demonic-angelic blood. For me, it was my deathly pale skin, aquamarine eyes and silver locks and blue-fade-to-silver locks of hair.

Now, my mother was an angel. My father didn't know anything about my existence until after a couple was chosen to bear me. That couple was our parents Ciel. I am your sister, I'm just different. I have powers, I'm not human, I live forever, I don't age. Or I won't when I turn I turn 18" Tatiana explained, smiling softly, her fingers gently brushing the pendant on her collarbone.

"Why don't I remember you?"

"Because 3 months after the murder of our parents, I tracked you down and removed any memories of me from your mind. You would remember seeing me at points, but you wouldn't remember seeing my face the day you were born, you wouldn't remember that I was your sister, you wouldn't remember seeing me everyday, just on some particular days as if I had only visited, and you wouldn't remember me dying the same day as our parents. My birthday."

"But if you died, how are you here now? Is it because you're immortal?" Ciel asked, frowning. Tatiana shook her head softly.

"No. I'm not immortal until my eighteenth birthday. I faked my death. I was hidden by smoke when one of the men tried to stab me. He couldn't see me properly, I was lying next to our dog and he was stabbing our already dead dog instead of me. With each stabbing I was getting splattered with blood so when he stopped and the smoke cleared, all I had to do was lie still with my haunted dead looking eyes wide open and pretend like I wasn't breathing. He fell for it. I wanted to help you when they took you, but I was 13, even with my powers I wouldn't be able to overthrow them. They would sell me as well"

"Where have you been all these years then, m'lady?" Sebastian asked curiously. Tatiana turned her gaze on him, studying his red eyes.

"With my father. My blood father. In Hell"

* * *

 _ **Anyway, sorry to have it so short. No creativity right now and I needed this chapter finished by today in order to get 4 chapters of this, 4 chapters of One World, Two Lives and 4 chapters of Changing Reality done and uploaded by Christmas so before you say I could finish this another day. I can't. There's already only 5 days till Christmas. And by that point, I'll probably have internet back on the computer and be able to upload. And I want to upload at least 4 chapters for my 3 major stories. But this plan failed. Only one of each, which is a pain.**_

 _ **Anyway. Please review, don't just read the story or favourite/follow it. Actually review. Thank you to Madam Blizzarde for reviewing.**_

 _ **~Jupi**_


	4. ON-HOLD

p style="text-align: center;"emstrongA/N:/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emstrongHey guys,/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emstrongI know that I told myself and was planning to update pretty much most of my stories. However, I have recently entered Year 11. And I have my GCSE exams this year so I will not be updating as often as I promised or as often as I would like to./strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emstrongSo I am going to put all of my stories on hold. This way, I can rewrite the current chapters I have and write up several more chapters before I begin updating again. This way it's a bit more relaxed. I promise this isn't the end of any of my stories. But if I am to update during the next few months, the updates will be very slow. But I doubt I will update at all until the summer./strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emstrongI know it'll be a while before things kick off again, but I would appreciate it if you guys stuck around until then. It'll be worth the wait I /br /~ Chaos/strong/em/p 


End file.
